Avatar (Sonic the Hedgehog Main Series) Respect Thread
I'll do better. I'll become better. I'll become a real soldier and a real hero. — Avatar, Sonic Forces: Moment of Truth : The Avatar (アバター Abatā?), also referred to as the Custom Hero1 (カスタムヒーロー Kasutamu Hīrō?) and the Custom Character2 (カスタムキャラクター Kasutamu Kyarakutā?), is the deuteragonist in Sonic Forces, and a customizable character whose appearance is dictated by the player. An ordinary citizen, the Avatar took part in the war against the Eggman Empire after it began gaining ground. After months of service in the field, the Avatar joined the Resistance as the group's newest recruit. Although initially lacking in courage, their burgeoning sense of heroism allowed them to rise to prominence among heroes like Sonic the Hedgehog, with whom they formed a strong partnership with, and, in the final days of the war, be a crucial element in helping the Resistance reclaim the world from Dr. Eggman’s domination. Note: All of his feats are in this document. This thread is just continuing it. STRENGTH: *Holds Sonic with one hand while drifting twice *Defeats two Egg Runners simultaneously with a slide kick *Destroys more Egg Pawns simultaneously with a slide kick *Sends numerous Motobugs flying with a single kick *Destroys numerous boxes with a stomp kick *Destroys more numerous boxes with a stomp kick *Breaks through defense systems that are too strong for a normal person *Destroys Giant PHR Metal Sonic with a tackle alongside Sonic. Giant PHR Metal Sonic tanks a Black Hole. It was calc to be Multi-Solar System level. MSS level. *Easily damages Infinite with a single kick. Infinite tanks a black hole that was calc to be MSS level. MSS level. *Matches Sonic's stomp again *Matches Sonic's slide kick with his own again *Matches Sonic's stomp yet again creating a shockwave and matched his slide kick after than as well *Clapping hands with Sonic creates a triple shockwave *Matches Sonic's Homing Attack again which creates a shockwave SPEED/AGILITY: *Runs down walls *Quick enough to leap through trains and dodge them *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision *Combines his acrobatics and grapple swinging to rapidly dance around the Giant Crabmeat *Keeps up with Teleportation. FTL speed. *Moves within Null Space a dimension with no time or space. above infinite speed. *Matches Sonic's agility yet again *Matches Sonic's agility again (again) *Matches Sonic's agility for another time *Matches Sonic's spin dashing and his speed again *Matches Sonic in a rapid fire attack succession *Phase through enemies *Moves so fast that everything else appears to be in slow motion to him DURABILITY: *Tank an attack from a Death Egg Robot who destroyed a bridge *Tank energy waves from the PHR prototypes *Tanks Null Space a universe which destroys people as soon as they go in it SKILL: *Break dancing skills *Combines his grappling and lightning wispons in combat *Fires projectile attacks while moving at high speeds simultaneously *Counters telekinetic attacks *Combines his skills and Wispons to be effective in combat *Creates his own fighting style WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT: *Grapple can create shockwaves HAX: *Speed Amps *Auto-protection while braking *Invincibility power up 'MISCELLANEOUS: ' *Relies on his senses throughout his battles *Survival Instincts *Owns a cellphone *Knuckles upgrades him to being a Soldier *Bodies Egg Pawns that numerous resistance soldiers struggle against *Defeats more of the Egg Pawns that pin down more resistance soldiers *Bodies more of the Egg Pawns that pin down the Chaotix and numerous resistance soldiers *Rouge is impressive with his abilities *This is the key reason how he was able to match Sonic's abilities and gain his techniques Category:Characters